


Lingering

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Kinda, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s warm





	Lingering

**Author's Note:**

> thank you happy elements. I am thriving

Blue sky cascades into orange and pink outside the student council room, clouds pepper the sky in kisses, Eichi only wants to stare until the sun sets and the stars come out. The sun warms the room.

There’s a knock on the door, Eichi wonders idly if Keito has come to reprimand him for staying so late. But he would just barge in instead of knocking, wouldn’t he? 

“Yes?” He calls out, not looking away from the window.

The door creaks open just a bit, Eichi hears a quiet “Um,” before he turns his head to greet his guest finally.

“Ah, hello Hajime-kun.”

Hajime’s face, just peeking in from the slightly ajar door, lights up, from what, Eichi can’t tell for sure, but he smiles and beckons Hajime over to his desk anyways. 

“President! Ah, I’m glad you’re still here, but is it ok for you to stay so late? Has your health been well lately?” Hajime shuts the door behind him, with a soft click, and wrings his hands together as he makes his way over to Eichi. He stands up straight in front of his desk. 

Worried as ever, it’s as endearing as it is amusing at times. “My health has been good to me recently, I’m grateful for your concern. May I ask as well, what has you staying so late?” Eichi had intended to get at least a little bit of work done without Keito nagging him about overworking himself, but he quickly discarded his work after he became a bit too bored, and ended up staring out the windows, watching the clouds move across the early evening sky.

Hajime looks down at his feet, “Ah, I had a couple jobs to finish up after my Unit finished practice.” Eichi leans forwards on his elbows and rests his head on his folded hands before speaking. “Hajime-kun, you always work so hard,” he praises. “Do remember to look after yourself, yes? We can’t have you collapsing from exhaustion, now can we?” He finishes, and smiles. He means well, Hajime is the type to keep pushing and pushing until his hands are broken and bloodied. Eichi doesn’t want him to have to come to that state.

“Ah, thank you, President, I’ll be sure to take good care of my health!” He flushes at the praise and Eichi feels his chest tighten when Hajime looks back up with a shy expression. Hm?

“Of course, of course. Though, there must be something you need if you came to see me here, yes?” He asks, and Hajime takes a sharp inhale. 

“W-well!” Hajime starts, his cheeks flush pink, and he flails his hands for a second before continuing. “I... um! Tori-kun had said you might still be around after I finish my jobs, and I thought.... it’d... be nice to... um.” He trails off, looking embarrassed, breaking eye contact with Eichi to glance at the ground again.

“...Spend some time alone with you.” He manages to squeak out.

Eichi is thoroughly and pleasantly surprised.

Hajime back tracks, waving his hands about again. “B-but only if you’re not busy! Ah, I’m sorry I assumed, so I-“

“Hajime-kun, it’s alright, really, so don’t apologize.” He chuckles a bit at the others display, he’s charmed by the fact Hajime wanted to spend time with him of all people. “I’m not busy at all, I was just watching the clouds when you came by. Come sit with me, will you?” 

Hajime’s face brightens wonderfully, Eichi is delighted.

He turns as if he’s going to retrieve a chair from another table when Eichi calls out to stop him. “Hajime-kun, that won’t be necessary.” Hajime turns back to face him with a puzzled look, and Eichi only smiles before pushing away from his desk a bit to pat his lap.

Hajime flushes for the twentieth time since he entered this room. “Y-your lap..?” He squeaks, and Eichi can only laugh again.

“Yes, yes, come sit!” He hopes he doesn’t scare Hajime off with this, the younger had been the one to ask to spend time with him after all. Hajime is a good boy, naturally, Eichi can only want to be closer with him.

Hajime stands still for a second, as if deciding whether or not he wants to just refuse and grab a chair of his own, then he rounds the corner of the desk and gently seats himself on Eichi’s lap, and it feels like a win for Eichi when he leans back into the olders chest, so he wraps his arms around the younger and hums.

“Hmm? Hajime, relax a bit, you’re much too stiff.” He jokes a bit, and his hands gives the younger a little squeeze on his waist.

Hajime inhales, then shifts in his lap with a huff before relaxing back into the olders hold. 

Ah.

“Hajime-kun.” He asks from over the youngers shoulder.

“Ah, yes president?”

“Are you perhaps ticklish?”

Eichi feels Hajime stiffen for a split second, and he can’t help but laugh at the others obviousness. 

“Um! Thats...” Hajime can probably expect what’s coming next.

Eichi ghosts his fingers over Hajime’s side before gripping at them gently and wiggling his fingers over the others stomach and up his ribcage. “Too bad, Hajime!” Eichi laughs, “your weakness has been exposed.” He grins over the others shoulder and he attacks his sides with tickles.

Hajime’s surprised laughter is the sweetest noise Eichi has ever heard. He squeals and squirms in Eichi’s grasp, all the while still laughing and smiling. He kicks his legs and pries at Eichi’s hands weakly, and tears spring to his eyes from laughter. 

Eichi finally stops his attack when the younger elbows his ribs, not hard enough to hurt, but enough for him to feel it and wheeze through his laughter. 

Hajime slumps in his hold, chest rising and falling from his little gasps of air, he giggles through each breath, and Eichi chuckles with him. “There, you’re more relaxed now, see?” He teases, before he rests his head on Hajime’s shoulder, and breathes out a happy sigh. They’re both still smiling, like giddy children. Eichi really does feel like a giddy child anyways, it’s always a joy to indulge in childish fun, something he, maybe selfishly, wishes he could have just a taste more of.

“P-president,” Hajime manages through breaths and giggles. 

“Ah, don’t always refer to me as such, makes me feel so distant, doesn’t it?” He mumbles, and he closes his eyes to bask in the fading sunlight filtering through the windows. “Right! Um, Eichi onii-chan.” Hajime says this time, he’s collected himself a bit better, and turns so he’s sitting sideways in Eichi’s lap. Eichi moves his head from the others shoulder and looks at him. 

Hajime’s face is framed with soft sunlight, his hair seems to glow around him, like a halo. His gaze is soft but sparkling. He’s really so beautiful, Eichi can’t help but smile.

“I... I’m really happy I came to this school, and that I got to meet you.” He admits. His cheeks are colored pink, still flushed from laughing or flushed from confessing something so kind and embarrassing, Eichi isn’t sure, but Hajime’s expression is open and honest. Eichi feels so lucky to be on the receiving end of that look. 

He moves one hand from Hajime’s waist to cup his face, and leans up to kiss the outer corner of both of his eyes, where happy tears still linger, clinging to his eyelashes.

“Hajime-kun, it’s an honor to have met you as well, and I can safely say, you have brought much happiness to me and everyone else at this school. You’re an admirable person, you know?” He’s still cupping the first years face, and Hajime is leaning into his touch. Eichi continues.

“My love for you runs very deep, I only hope I can support you, and watch you grow beautifully, until you reach your full potential.” 

Hajime’s eyes are wide now, and his mouth is parted slightly. Ah, had he taken it a bit too far? He had only wanted to be honest, something about the other brought out an embarrassingly affectionate side of him, and maybe it was a bit much for the other boy. 

They look each other in the eye for only a moment more, before Hajime gently winds his arms around Eichi’s neck, and pulls him into a hug. It catches him off guard, but he quickly recovers, hugging back and petting the back of Hajime’s head with one of his hands. 

“I... I love you, too.” Hajime whispers, pressing his face into the crook of Eichi’s neck. He can feel the youngers smile pressing into his skin, it’s the warmest thing he’s felt today. 

He looks out the window. The sun has set and the clouds have all faded away. But he still feels it’s warmth, lingering.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
